Drake's revenge
by Sexy-whip-hand-lover-x
Summary: Drake wants revenge on Diana for sawing of his hand! But things don't go exactly to plan for him, and a dream of Diana's comes true. . . R&R please!


Drake

Drake Merwin was mad. Killing mad, even more violent than usual. And the object of his hatred was Diana Ladris. That fucking bitch had cut off his arm, and Drake wasn't one to let go of a grudge. But this, now this was the final straw. The slut had publicly humiliated her, he had told everyone at Coates how he wet his pants and cried like a child when she did it.

Now, wherever he went, people stopped talking, obviously because he was the object of the _hilarious _conversation.

He stomped his way through the hallways of the former school, sending death glares at terrified kids on his way. They cowered as he snapped his whip. Ha. Let them fear him, he deserved it.

His signature shark grin sneaked on to his face as he fantasized about what he was going to do to that bitch.

He would torture her slowly, savouring every moment of her pain. He would sneak into her room, and wrap his whip around her neck. His grin widened at the thought of her gasping desperately for breath. But he wouldn't kill her yet, oh no. Drake had other ideas, mainly involving a knife and his whip.

He doubled back on himself, realised he had walked right pat Diana's door, too caught up in his thoughts to notice.

He smiled as he turned the door know, slowly, slowly, slowly. . .

Diana 

Diana smiled as she got out of the shower. Life was good, well, as good as it ever was in the FAYZ. The Coates kids had just discovered a suitcase full of hoarded food hidden away by an older kid who had 'poofed', and for the first time in weeks she had a full stomach.

Her smile grew wider as she looked in the mirror. Her body was perfect, slightly larger than normal breasts tipped with perky pink nipples. She was well proportioned, curvy, but slender.

Diana ran a hand down her body, loving the feeling. She had been having dreams lately, about a certain sandy haired psycho. She hated him, but he was so fucking sexy! The dreams left her horny in the mornings, but her own hands couldn't satisfy her lust.

She sighed softly, feeling her freshly shaved, dripping pussy and rubbed her clit. Damn, that felt good.

Diana walked to her bedroom and fell on the bed. She pumped a finger in and out of herself, and moaned. It felt so good, but it still wasn't what she needed. She needed more. . .

Drake

Drake opened the door to Diana's bedroom, and froze in shock.

She was lying on her bed, naked, pumping her fingers in and out of her shaved, glistening pussy and moaning.

No, this wasn't what he expected at all.

He felt himself going hard, and cursed internally. Stupid slut! She just had to make this difficult for him! He smirked, imagining what Caine would do if he saw this. Faint like a girl, probably. Well, not Drake. He was going to stay and watch the show.

Diana

Diana moaned again, adding another finger. Then she stopped suddenly, hearing the floorboards creak quietly. She opened her eyes.

'Shit, Merwin!' she yelped, pulling the covers over her naked form 'Get the fuck out of here you bastard!'

'No thanks, Ladris, I don't think I will. I was rather enjoying that little show you put on,' he smirked.

'Fucking perv,' Diana muttered

'Watch the language, princess.'

'Get out' she said, recovering herself a little, 'Why the hell were you in my room anyway?'

'Oh, you know.' He said casually, 'Just planning on a little revenge for spreading rumours about me. Were you fantasizing about riding your boyfriend, Canie's, little dick then princess?'

'No, I wasn't actually,' she said seductively and got up from her bed. Naked, Diana walked over to Drake and pressed her body against him, 'Guess who I _was_ thinking about?'

'Fuck you, Ladris' Drake growled as she felt his growing errection, 'Sam?'

'Don't play dumb, Merwin' she whispered in his ear. She felt him stiffen and giggled. 'I know you want me. I can feel you.'

Drake

What was happening? This wasn't how this was meant to go at all. Oh, fuck it all, there was a naked, dripping wet, sexy, vulnerable girl in front of him who he had just caught masturbating. He was a guy after all.

He suddenly crushed his lips against hers, and threw her back on the bed. Feeling Diana moan into his lips, Drake felt her body. Shit, she was perfect.

He slipped his one normal hand into her pussy, and explored, seeing where made her gasp when he touched it. He slipped a finger into her vagina, and felt around. Curling his finger made her hiss, he observed.

Slowly, he started to slide his finger in and out of her, causing her to growl 'More!' at him. He slipped another finger in, but continued to go at the same tantalising speed.

Then he stopped.

'Fuck you Merwin, you fucking bastard!' Diana yelled.

Drake smiled as an idea came to him.

'Just wait, Ladris, I'll have you moaning my name soon'

Diana

Diana sighed, and waited. God, this was so frustrating!

'Close your eyes' ordered Drake.

She did it, knowing what he could do to her - namely whip her skin off.

She moaned in ecstasy as she felt his whip hand slide inside her.

'Fuck, Merwin, go harder! Ohhhh!' she screamed as her pumped it in and out as fast as he could. Diana shook as her first ever orgasm took over her body 'Ohhh! FUCK! FUCK! OH DRAKE FUCK!'

'Ohh drakeeeee, mmmmm, drake, oh fuck drake, mmmm. . .' she moaned softly as she slowly came down from her climax.

Drake raised an eyebrow, looking amused but extremely turned on.

'Told you. Now, it's my turn. I want to fuck you.'

Drake

'And so do I.' Said Diana, 'But only if you promise to be gentle.'

'What, is ickle princess a virgin?' mocked Drake, laughing

'Yes, Drake, I am.' She glowered at him.

He snorted in disbelief. Diana, seductive, scheming Diana had never been fucked? Well there was something new!

'Fine, I'll go slowly at first. Happy?'

'I guess. Get undressed then, idiot.' She said, smirking at the highly noticeable tent in his jeans.

He undressed quickly, and practically ran back to the bed. Breathing heavily, he eased his enormous dick into Diana's awaiting pussy.

'Oh, God, you're tight Diana' he groaned.

'I know, the only thing that's been up there is my fingers and now your whip hand' she whispered.

About half way in, he felt a barrier. With one quick thrust he broke through it and waited for Diana to tell him to go again.

'Shit!' she whispered, pain evident in her voice.

After about a minute, Drake started to thrust in and out slowly, then faster. It was an unbelievable new feeling, and he wanted it to go on forever.

'Fuck, Diana, you're so good!' panted Drake.

Diana

This was just what she needed, what she had been dreaming about for a month. God, he was so huge, filling her completely. The way he made her feel was just unbelievable! She rubbed her clit as he pumped in and out of her.

'OH GOD DRAKE I'M GOING TO COME AGAIN!' she screamed.

Drake moaned her name in response. Then she felt his dick inside of her start to pulse

'OH FUCK FUCK FUCK DIANA YOU SLUTTY WHORE OHH OH!'

'OH MY GOD DRAKEEEEEEEEE! OOH! OH! OH!'

'Well' panted Drake, staring at her tits. 'That was. . . Interesting. . . '

'Yeah. . . Still want to kill me Merwin?' asked Diana with a sultry grin.

'Nah, I've changed my mind. You can be useful to have around.' He grinned.

'Hmm. . .' murmured Diana as she curled up against his chest and went to sleep.


End file.
